Recently, personal computers have come into widespread use in various departments of business operations. Personal computers, which are relatively small in size, have proved to be very useful on an individual basis for various technical personnel, such as engineers, designers, technicians, and also for other business personnel such as marketing people and financial personnel.
Personal computers are relatively expensive items and, being relatively small in size, have become the object of theft. The computer and associated equipment and software can easily be transported out of an open office environment and be hand carried out of business premises.
The present invention provides a personal computer cabinet structure which may be securely and easily locked when the computer is not in use, as during evening and night hours and on weekends. At the same time, the cabinet is easily opened and so designed interiorly as to permit ready storage of the normal personal computer and associated equipment. The interior structure is designed to permit ready access to portions of the computer equipment which must be manually activated or used for some mechanical purpose such as printing. It is designed to be of simple manufacture and to take up a minimum of space.